Past and Fate Collide
by faneevee2012
Summary: Completing on a simple trip on her 22nd birthday what more could wrong? Besides the fact that her estranged sister comes back into the picture, family secrets are discovered, & a new organization hiding in the shadows, sounds like a great birthday to me. Please R&R :) Rated M to be very safe for language & such.


The sun was starting to rise over the rolling hills and mountains of the Johto countryside it would've been quite a beautiful sight to anyone else but to Kris it was just a sign she had been up all night. Light from the rising sun glistened through the windows upon her tired and half open eyes making her squint a little bit but another cup of strong coffee would take care of that no problem because it was no time to try and sleep she had a task to complete. As she moved away from the window she let a sigh out heading towards her closet and she grabbed her jacket and attempted to put it on while stumbling over her sleeping pokemon in the hall way. The female trainer grumbled as she maneuvered over the sleeping cyndaquil and growlithe sprawled out on the stairs, "Come on guys it's time to get up!", she said hastily standing there looking at them. Growlithe and Cyndaquil opened their heavy eyes looking at Kris then going back to sleep , _Must be nice,_ she thought walking to the front of her house which doubled as her office for her breeding business. The two sleeping fire pokemon were part of the reason she had been up all night having been just hatched yesterday their listening skills weren't the greatest and Kris being a so called "pokemon whisperer" just let them run about hoping they'd fall asleep so she could get them into pokeballs. The other reason she had been up all night was being guarded by her trusty Umbreon a tiny little brown ball of fluff eevee that had hatched in the middle of the night.

"Good Morning Black sash," she said brushing her hand over Umbreon's head the pokemon lightened up with this gesture and followed her over to her computer desk. Sitting down at the computer trying to plan out her day as she had hatched the Eevee last night and a young trainer was waiting upon its arrival. Taking a deep breath as she swiveled the chair around she couldn't help but remember her trusty partner, that amazing Umbreon with blue rings the first day she caught it when Blacksash herself was just a little Eevee. They had a lot of battling experience together but after winning four gym badges Kris had realized her true calling was pokemon breeding. With her skills she's developed as a breeder she had hoped to become a supplier of different starter pokemon for Professor Elm.

Kris wouldn't question it but she also knew if she was wary about a pokemon going with a trainer she could and would suggest other pokemon. Besides raising pokemon Kris would also help other trainers with their pokemon or just plain out train pokemon for trainers too lazy to do it themselves, but she loved it and is one of the best in her business. It did somewhat hurt her that she was quite young at just the age of twenty-two and rather good looking with a tall, slender build but even though young she had experience under her belt having gotten her first pokemon a Cyndaquil at the age of thirteen, now that Cyndaquil was a fully evolved and happy Typhlosion, nick named King, whom she never left home without.

She booted up her PC and while waiting for it load she took her a look at herself in the mirror, _Good God I look like a mess_!, she thought to herself hastily pulling her waist length blue hair in a ponytail and pulling her bangs out of her hazel eyes. As she looked down at her outfit she realized thatshe desperately needed a change in her wardrobe but she couldn't help but love her black leggings and all things purple. He white tank top fitted her just nicely and her purple jacket with the white piping covered it mostly and matched her purple and white sneakers her Aunt and Uncle had gotten her for her birthday. Then she suddenly remembered that today was… _**BING**_! Finally the PC booted up and a message popped from professor Elm,

"Kris sorry can't come get the Eevee, in the middle of a big break through and can't leave the lab. Can you please ensure the Eevee makes it to the trainer in Azalea Town. Thanks and sorry

-Elm"

Kris knew this probably would happen but it didn't bother her she actually needed some time away and it was simple task Azalea Town was just a few days walk from her small pokemon ranch outside of New Bark Town. She quickly replied to his message stating she would deliver it herself and would contact him when she reached the pokemon center in Azelea Town. After sending the message she turned off the PC, picked up the eevee, and headed out of the office to her breeding center on the main floor of her home. When she got down there her uncle was already up and registering new pokemon in their computer system.

"Mornin Uncle!" Kris said as she gave her uncle a kiss on the cheek and hug. He just smiled at her and went back to putting information in the system. Kris grabbed her pack from a cabinet under the counter and quickly looked at the items in it to make sure she had everything. " Going somewhere sunshine?" he asked watching her gather various items with Umbreon attempting to help but it turned into more of a game then packing. " I have to take the eevee to Azalea, professor Elm is in the middle of research."

Her uncle just smiled knowing Kris needed a break after the past year. "That'll be nice just what you need, Me and your Aunt Lily will take care of the pokemon while you're gone." He had stopped typing and was now leaning against the counter with his arms crossed watching his niece chase Umbreon around trying to get a canister of ether from it. She finally retrieved from Umbreon and threw it into her knapsack. "I'm taking King, Black Sash, Pidgeon, Raichu, and Lapras with me." She said trying to catch her breath after running around the dining room after Umbreon, her uncle didn't even hesitate and handed her the four pokeballs with her pokemon in them since Umbreon never would go inside it's ball Kris just let him follow her. "Thanks I have everything I need I should be back by the end of the week, Love you Uncle!" she gave him a hug and ran for the door eevee in her arms and Umbreon at her heels eager to get started.

Kris started on the road towards Azalea Town excited she was doing a task outside of the breeding center and was glad she had her aunt and uncle to help. She had been raised by them since she had been ten on the small pokemon ranch in Johto, ever since her mother had been killed in a tragic accident caused by Team Rockets actions and her father had vanished into thin air, he didn't walk out because he loved his family he just vanished into thin air one afternoon and no one has ever figured it out. Thinking about her parents made her think about her older sister and how she was doing, the two were very close until one day her sister changed and for the worst Then Kris was sent to live with her aunt and uncle who raised her with love and knowledge of pokemon she now possesses. All of this went through Kris' mind as she walked through the country side.

"_Well Happy Birthday to me a whole 22 years old and you aren't here with me mom"_

A/N: SO here it is finally the first chapter of my story containing MY OC Kris, not based off of the game character. Sorry if this feels a little rushed it's my first story on this site & I hope you like it. There will be flashbacks from different characters POV in this. & I bet you'll be excited to see who her sister is in chapter three there will be a big hint next chapter stay tuned and please R&R


End file.
